compliversefandomcom-20200213-history
Gasilisk
is the Basilisk Complien. It belongs to the Fire and Toxic Elements. It is the grown form of Coalizard, and the final form of Flamander. Appearance Gasilisk is a long, lizard-like Complien with scaly, orange skin, eight legs, and a tail that ends with burning embers. Its face has a beard made from fire, yellow eyes with slitted pupils, and a large mouth. It has two nostrils, that smoke bellows out of, and there is coal plating on the top of its head, the hump on its back, and over its legs and toes. Small fires emerge from the coal on its back. Information Gasilisks are Compliens that roam the caves of Complanet. By igniting their bodies and tails, they are able to easily light up paths around the caves for navigation. Gasilisks are large Compliens, and usually when passing through narrow caves, command respect for anything else that shares their home environment. They command small armies of Flamanders and Coalizards that typically follow behind them. Gasilisks are carnivorous, and hunt down other Compliens that live in caves. Thanks to their firepower and brute strength, Gasilisks are apex predators capable of shooting powerful fireballs at foes to scorch them before feasting on the remains with their pack. If a Gasilisk's prey proves to be too much for it to handle, then it will gradually fill the narrow space it lives in with toxic fumes that choke other Compliens until they fall to the ground. Gasilisks are in fact, immune to their own toxins, which makes most other Compliens easy pickings. Gasilisks predominantly eat Crawlas, though occasionally they are known to eat Goblicks, and rarely they are seen feasting on Eerors and Illutines as well. The only thing that typically offers a Gasilisk much competition is another Gasilisk, something that happens when a Gasilisk, roaming to find food, encounters another of its kind in the caves. Although not a common occurrence in the caves Gasilisks reside in, whenever the activity of Complinoids leads to Gasilisk caves flooding, they have to quickly move to new territory. Of course, this isn't always easy, as Gasilisks are territorial creatures that claim their own sections of the caves for themselves and attempt to take permanent residence in them. The Gasilisks that end up being too stubborn to move elsewhere simply drown, while the Flamanders and Coalizards that follow them simply search for a new Gasilisk to follow. Habitat Gasilisks are predominantly found in the caves of Qedal, with a bit of regional spread in Usmya and Smao Sha as well. Very rarely, they can be found in Eflistan and even western Nagthoto, though rarely are they seen in permanent settlements in either of these countries. Gasilisks have not been identified on any planets other than Complanet. Growth Origin Some insights on 's origins. Name Gasilisk is derived from "gas," referring to the toxic gas that spews from its nostrils, and "basilisk." Design Gasilisk is based on a basilisk. Trivia *Gasilisk's line was initially designed as part of a series of Compliens based on the four mythological elementals, based on the idea of salamanders as a fire elemental. The other three lines, however, have currently been left in limbo, with no sign as to whether or not they will actually be used. Gallery Gasilisk Rough Sketch.jpg|Rough sketch of Gasilisk Category:Compliens Category:Made by CompliensCreator00 Category:Fire Element Category:Toxic Element Category:Compliens in a 3 stage line Category:Uncommon Compliens Category:Orange Compliens Category:Black Compliens Category:Reptilian Compliens Category:Cave Compliens Category:Carnivorous Compliens Category:Unisex Compliens Category:Animalistic Compliens Category:Complanet Compliens Category:Least Concern Compliens